


Epifanías de Amor

by Bliss_abri



Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, E-mail, Gift Exchange, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Para Xeno todo había comenzado hacía ya muchos años, a pesar de que había tardado bastante en darse cuenta...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Series: TKS Secret Santa 2020 (Dr. STONE) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073189
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Epifanías de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Riza! Nació por el evento de Secret Santa 2020 en el servidor de discor The Kingdom of Shipping (TKS)
> 
> Esta es la versión original! Puede que varíe un poquito del inglés.

Para Xeno todo había comenzado hacía ya años. Miles de años de hecho... 3731 Años para ser un poco más precisos.

Lo cierto es que había sido un proceso lento y gradual, que paso a paso con lo cotidiano se había ido acumulando, tal como lo hacen las hojas anaranjadas cayendo a los pies de un árbol con el llegar del otoño.

_—¿A qué estás esperando? Ponla en tu boca y empieza a trabajar, anciano, apuesto a que estás hambriento por tragártela—_

_Xeno sonrió mordiéndose el labio con anticipación. Su pequeño aprendiz estaba impaciente hoy._

Había comenzado durante sus primeros contactos, cuando Senku era tan sólo un pequeño niño, aunque en ese entonces el científico reconocía sus sentimientos como como simple fascinación con el muchacho. Fue luego de recibir el primer mail -Xeno aún recordaba cómo se emocionó: y es que el japonesito le recordó a él mismo en su niñez-, cuando comenzaron a hablarse por correo electrónico. El mayor tenía el deseo de alimentar la mente del muchacho y enseñarle todo acerca de la ciencia y lo elegante que era, y creyó que era solamente por eso que sus manos siempre estaban tan ansiosas por teclear largas respuestas y explicaciones para el brillante chiquillo.

El muchachito era inteligente, vivaz, sarcástico, atrevido, sagaz, ingenioso y todos los sinónimos que se te vinieran a la mente. Con un cerebro intimidante por su capacidad y destreza aún a tan temprana edad.

Tan elegante.

_Aún arrodillado el hombre se acercó a tientas hasta el escritorio sobre el que Senku estaba sentado, y cuando sintió el calor irradiado por el cuerpo ajeno, apoyó su mejilla en el muslo izquierdo del muchacho. Siguió con su nariz un trazo imaginario que lo llevó lentamente hasta la expectante entrepierna, y con sus dientes tomó el cursor de metal de la cremallera, tirándolo lentamente hacia abajo._

Sin darse cuenta, Xeno buscaba calor en las palabras que aparecían negras y sin profundidad en la pantalla. Se pasaba los días revisando la entrada de su correo, pensando en qué le preguntaría el pequeño a continuación, pensando en cómo le contestaría él. Buscaba entrever algún mensaje entre líneas, volvía a revisar sus viejos diccionarios de japonés por si tal vez había alguna frase que significara _algo más._

No era algo malo que muriera de ganas por comenzar a hablarle de forma más amigable, ¿verdad?

_Podía sentir la ansiedad del joven científico mientras retiraba la ropa interior con su boca._

_La polla del chico estaba totalmente erecta. Ooh sí, que Xeno tenga las manos atadas y se vea obligado a trabajar torpemente con sus labios debía de excitarlo mucho._

_Tomándose el tiempo, acarició con su mejilla la húmeda y caliente extensión, y logró escuchar claramente cómo un trémulo suspiro escapaba suavemente de entre los labios rosados de Senku._

_Con fingida timidez, dio una pequeña lamida. Sabía que el muchacho moría por más, y, a decir verdad, el estadounidense no estaba en una situación muy diferente._

Tres milenios y medio estando enamorado de ese mocoso... qué maldición tan fuerte la del amor.

Y es que casi parecía un chiste.

En algún punto durante los almuerzos que compartían en la cafetería hasta llegó a sentarse cerca del candidato a astronauta japonés, un hombre demasiado simpático y eufórico para su gusto, con tal de poder escucharle soltar anécdotas tiernas o graciosas y detalles y costumbres de su protégée.

Senku no sólo era brillante, inteligente, vivaz, sarcástico, atrevido, sagaz, ingenioso y todos los sinónimos que se te vinieran a la mente; sino que también era un diablillo... robar la tarjeta de crédito que la NASA le había otorgado a Byakuya... ¡Para construir su propio cohete!

ELEGANTE

Realmente una mente interesante.

_Al tener los ojos vendados, los oídos del hombre se agudizaban captando cada pequeño suspiro y gemido ahogado que el joven dejaba salir. El sexo de Xeno gritaba por atención, pero a la misma vez quería llevar a su joven amante al límite, y para ello se tomaría su lindo tiempo._

_Dio otra lamida, húmeda y larga, esta vez con ganas desde la base hasta la punta, y una vez llegando al glande, pasó con suavidad sus dientes por la sensible piel más rosada._

_Le haría enloquecer._

Así es como el travieso e inteligente niñato ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos del científico, quién jamás habría imaginado que hablar con uno de esos “locos bajitos” podría ser tan divertido. Había retomado su empobrecido conocimiento de japonés sólo para poder mantener llamadas telefónicas con su manteé, porque oír su voz, sonando con tono algo arrogante y risillas emocionadas por la ciencia, le encantaba.

¿Qué tan caro saldría un boleto para un vuelo a Japón? Probablemente menos que todas las llamadas internacionales que había estado pagando últimamente... Tal vez era hora de preguntar por unas vacaciones y visitar a cierto muchachito científico.

_La nariz de Xeno chocaba contra una fina mata de ondeado y rubio vello púbico. Tomar al muchacho por completo dentro de su boca no era problema, el sabor de la hombría de Senku era salado y adictivo, y la respiración del mayor ya era totalmente agitada y arrítmica por sólo pensar en cómo el pequeño chico que vivía preguntándole cosas ahora ni siquiera ocultaba el placer que sentía, gimiendo fuerte y dejando que los espasmos le hagan temblar sin reprimirlos._

_Podía sentir el olor a pasión y transpiración y sexo impregnándose en sus fosas nasales mientras continuaba degustando el falo erguido y tan caliente de su aprendiz, subiendo y bajando en un vaivén constante._

_Lamía, chupaba, succionaba y sorbía, haciendo dulce presión con sus mejillas y acariciando fuerte con su lengua ensalivada._

_El muchacho había comenzado a hacer pequeños empujes con sus caderas, si tan sólo pudiera sostenerlo quieto... sin embargo, los pantalones del estadounidense eran un completo desastre ya; suficiente jugueteo, Debía hacer que su pequeño amante se viniera y rápido, antes de que lo hiciera él en su ropa interior sin siquiera haberse tocado._

La vez que por fin se encontraron en la NASA, Xeno se dio cuenta por fin de que lo que sentía por el hijo de su colega no era simple interés, de que iba más allá de sentirse representado por el niño (por el joven, ya tenía quince años ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?), de que era más que sólo sentirse emocionado por tener a alguien con quién hablar de cohetes y explosiones.

Xeno se encontraba con un cerebro que no hacía más que ordenar a su cuerpo que generara litros y litros de dopamina sólo por haber visto al muchacho de espaldas. No quería pensar en cómo se habría puesto si hubiesen hablado frente a frente.

Recordaba cómo había corrido al laboratorio de su casa. Las secreciones hormonales de oxitocina, dopamina y serotonina tan altas, las pulsaciones aceleradas de su miocardio, la dilatación de las pupilas y la respiración agitada por el subidón de adrenalina... ~~~~

Bueno... No podía negar la palabra de la ciencia.

El diagnóstico era claro, estaba completamente enamorado.

_Parece que no era el único que quería apurar el asunto, porque de repente las áridas manos de Senku estaban tomándole de los cabellos ubicados sobre su nuca, obligándolo a bajar y devorarle aún más._

_Podía sentir el rosado glande frotando el inicio de s garganta, tanteando para llegar más profundo aún. Xeno no estaba acostumbrado a realizar garganta profunda, pero había algo en tener la polla de Senku asfixiándole que le tocaba una fibra sensible. Y como cada vez que hacía arrumatio, podía sentir su falo intentando brincar de la emoción aún apretado entre la tela de sus boxers mientras el joven científico arremetía con fuerza, la tierna polla haciéndose paso dentro de Xeno, marcando un ritmo rápido y mojado, desesperado por culminar de una vez, soltando gemidos dulces y agitados con voz quebrada._

No había dudas, estaba como bien dice la vieja escuela, perdida y locamente enamorado hasta la médula de su protegido.

Stan se había reído a todo pulmón de él cuando Xeno, borracho y estresado por el aumento de las cantidades de cortisol que enterarse de su enamoramiento le produjo, le contó a su amigo que había caído por un chico que vivía en la otra punta del mundo y era mucho menor que él. Su amigo se había reído tanto que había incluso comenzado a llorar, y no lo culpaba ¿Enamorarse de un mocoso por correspondencia? Sonaba como una muy buena broma, la verdad.

Para esa navidad el militar no le regaló los planos de algún arma nueva que el ejército estaba desarrollando como solía acostumbrar, sino que le dio un libro, Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, y el muy idiota había ido lo suficientemente lejos como para conseguirle la segunda edición. Con amigos como estos ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

_La tela de su corbata quemaba ya sobre sus ojos,_ _necesitaba ver la expresión delirante de su menteé. No podía respirar y sentía el reflejo de su cuerpo intentando tragar por completo la dura verga del japonés. Al más joven ya no le faltaba mucho, y él mismo tampoco estaba lejos para ser sinceros. Incluso con la cabeza totalmente en blanco pudo sentir la descarga cuantiosa y saludable del muchacho liberarse en su garganta, pudo sentir el caliente líquido blanquecino bajando y llegando a su estómago._

_— NnaAAahh ahh — su voz aguda y alta, sin importarle si alguien los oía._

_Rápido el muchacho soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre los cabellos de Xeno y este dio una fuerte bocanada de aire al fin. Dándole menor importancia al resto de saliva mezclada con los líquidos del chico cayendo por su mentón, Xeno respiró todo el oxígeno que pudo. No precisaba un espejo para saber que era un total desastre._

_Aún con las manos atadas su pasó unos minutos tranquilizándose y procurando de que sus células pudieran hacer su maldita respiración celular en paz._

_Una vez más tranquilos y con las mentes –un poco– más centradas, su joven amante dijo:_

_—Vamos, apúrate y fóllame de una vez—_

_Xeno soltó una risilla, sus manos ya libres para sostener al brillante chico. Oh sí, esta sería una noche muy divertida..._

Tres milenios y medio de estar enamorado y el científico de la NASA aún podía sentir las mariposas –aah no, esas no eran mariposas, eran ballenas _–_ en el estómago como si fuera el primer día... que maldición fuerte era la del amor.

Cuando por fin despertó de la petrificación, Xeno supo que Senku también lo había hecho, esa parte que seguía al ser humano desde su ancestral evolución, su instinto, sabía que volvería a encontrarse con el menor, que volverían a hablar de aeronáutica y mineralogía y bioquímica, y que esta vez, en este mundo de piedra, Xeno yo no se quedaría de pie, esta vez iba a actuar para que la primavera que hacía tanto había llegado a su corazón por fin dejara ver sus flores.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado!! ❤❤❤
> 
> Pueden unirse al servidor de Discord "The Kingdom of Shipping" si gustan! Hablamos de todas las ships posibles de dcst xdd también hay eventos y RPs y demás!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
